It has become clear that periodically arranging a conductor pattern having a specific structure (hereunder denoted as a metamaterial) allows the propagation characteristics of electromagnetic waves to be controlled. The metamaterial known as the most basic components is a split ring part resonator using a C-shaped split ring part, in which a circular conductor is cut at a portion in the circumferential direction. A split ring part resonator is able to control the effective magnetic permeability by interacting with a magnetic field.
In electronic devices having a communication function, miniaturization is always desired. Accordingly, miniaturization of the antenna that performs the communication is also demanded. Therefore, techniques for miniaturization of the antenna by utilizing a split ring part resonator are being proposed.
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for miniaturizing a monopole antenna by making the effective magnetic permeance large by arranging a split ring part resonator in the vicinity of the monopole antenna.
Non-Patent Document 2 discloses a technique for miniaturizing a patch antenna by making the effective magnetic permeance large by periodically arranging a split ring part resonator in the region between the patch and the ground plane of a patch antenna.